Heophoros Carstairs
: Heophoros traveled to Spain to join the crew eager to learn more of himself and the world, but also to take down the story of the Septimos Pirates. He over time forged bonds with all the members of the crew caring for all of them. He did everything in his power to help keep them safe as they did for him. Heophoros longs to be human again unable to enjoy the simplest of pleasures in life such as lust. He devoted his life to the crew making it his life's mission to take down the story of the most memorable pirates he'd ever encountered. Talents and Skill * Photography is his greatest skill. over the years he'd captured the moment's most important to them. Always he'd had that eyes which captured the best of the moment's . * Relaying knowledge is his second best skill. Going hand in hand with his skill to capture photo's, he is able to take large amounts of text at once copying them down into his memory though the use of his manna. He is also able to store any event he has been present to with perfect detailing. * Music being one of his favorite pass times he spends most of his free time or "alone time" playing any instrument he can find. usually it is his violin which is his favorite of them all. * He is a skilled weapons smith. forging weapons from random materials he finds around the ship or castle. Forging using the heat of his manna. * He is a newbie cook only able to make a variety of pasta and pastries. he usually asked the aid of Abel when attempting anything else. * poetic reciting being something he does not do often yet when the moment calls for it. He has been known to give a few versus from an abundance of pieces. * A master Technomancer, with the help Abel for the likeness of they're ability's. Over time he has learned to control this power with ease. * Mapping is one of his other skills. Using his body's energy to make mental maps of the lands and the ocean's for the crew to use in they're travels. * Master at engineering he is able to communicate with the ship through his technomancy. He often uses this skill to help the ships engineers to fix the damage done in battle. Weapons * Cog Hammer- a large hammer sized cog that forms from out of his right arm. * Cog Blade- a four foot blade that is formed from his right arm. The blade its self connects to his arms at the base by one medium sized cog. * Shield of the techno- a shield formed out of his left arm, he uses it to protect himself and the others from danger though the use of his ability to detach it from himself and send it to his crew mates aid. * His twin pistol's which he was gifted to by Abel after his training had been completed. Combat Skills and Abilities *Sword fighting is the best of his skills in combat for his use of his Cog Blade. This is due to the extensive hours he put into training with the crew. *He has a moderate shot after training with Abel in the arts of ranged combat. Although he never surpassed his master. *Close combat being his preferred choice in combat. He uses his manna to trace his enemy's movements using this to counter and strike with his own. *Technomacy is one of his hardest skill to learn but a valuable asset in combat. He often uses it though to prank the other crew mates. He usually uses it on Abel when they are working together in the kitchen. *Body splitting- He is able to divide himself into up to five copy's yet this can prove dangerous for the more clones he makes the riskier it can be to his health. *Morphing- He is able to shift into different objects and being as long as it is with in his size range. he is able to shift from anything such as a toaster to a wolf. *Regeneration- although it takes days to years he is able to regenerate his aura core and heal himself from damage taken as long as it is not to extensive. Education and Intelligence Background Before losing his body Heophoros was sent to the city of Hiffiam to learn basic mathematics and literacy. But after the loss of his body he had been tutored under his master in the arts of mapping. He was still taught the skills needed to be considered educated over the years. Heophoros in his years alive had went out in search of different means of learning. Now with an I.Q of over 300. He is quick to pick up any skill or trade unless that skill is cooking. Goals Heophoroses personal legend is to be with the crew and take down the story of they're lives. In hopes to one day tell that story to those all over the world who will bend they're ears to listen. He wishes to keep them all safe in hopes that he can prolong they're story's ending as long as he can. He also hopes to one day fall in love. And find a way to start a family of his own. To raise children one day and show them the love of a father. Personality Heophoros as a child was high tempered and quick to get into a fight. He never backed down and usually thought himself the best of his surrounding piers. His Violent tendencies caused him to constantly find himself in the office of the headmaster of his school. His attitude changed as he met death. Now an automaton he feared mostly everything not wanting to lose his second chance at life. He learned to love all living being and to cherish his life. As he grew older his fear of death faded and his love of life grew. He became known for risking his own life in hopes to save the others. Heophoros is charismatic of his crew and the animals of the world. He would do just anything to keep them safe as his often puts himself in harm’s way to save them. He is considered reckless at times for his actions. He is a difficult person to understand for he has mixed emotions due to his lack of human ability's such as making love and fathering children. He although is happy at most points in life. Has times were he is dropped into utter despair from his lack of a human body. Weaknesses * High voltages- Although not fatal high voltages may stop his systems momentarily or if strong enough for a long duration of time. Only to be started back up though mental aura channels or the help of the crews engineers. * Fear of death- He in earlier battles had backed away from the fights. He feared losing his life a second time. So for the duration of the first two years with the crew. He avoided battle as much as he could. * Depression- Due to his lack of a human body. Heophoros cannot bear children nor feel the erotic feelings of sexual encounters. He is often sad about this. But try's to hide it as much as he can. The issue takes a large tole on his emotional state and spirit. Beliefs Heophoros believes that with every action there is a reaction. This is from his loss of body after years of cruel and thoughtless behavior. He believes if one does good then good will come to that person. He is not blind to the fact that bed things will also happen even if your heart is pure. He does not follow any god. But instead follows The Septimos Pirates. His strongest belief is that nothing gets in the way or is more important then family. Appearance As a Child Heophoros was pail and took his looks from his mother. His eyes green as emeralds with hair so blond it resembled white gold. His features where lightened even more by the pail white of his skin. Tanning for him was unheard of for when in the sun if not properly accommodated he burned like a fire. Heophoros Greatly changed in looks after losing his human form. Due to the manna that tied him to the cogs that made up his body. His eyes and hair have turned a blood red. His hair spiked naturally back. never really leaving they're positions except when wet. People often joked of him being styled in his sleep. He wore a wolf's pendant around his neck Which he never removed. it was a stone like coin three an inch and a half in diameter all around, with a wolfs head in inscribed at its center. He had tattoos covering his upper arms and complete back. Each one from a different time in his like. ( on his back is a sting ray. its wings reaching to each of his shoulder blades. the tail running down his back in a curve down the right side then back up on the left reaching half the length of his back. On his right arm is the alien symbol of piece ((Jedi symbol)) surrounded by the tribal inscriptions of war. on his left arm is the Aleichem symbol of the ocean and then on his inner left is the Aleichem symbol for earth). Relationships 'Parents' Heophoros Daniel Carstairs I: '''Heophoroses father was the first in the line of they're men to share his name. He remembered his father to be a loving yet stern man. His relationship with him was well until he sent the boy away to schooling over seas. Heophoros vowed that day never to speak to him again after that. which after his passing he regretted even to this very day. He was murder'ed in the Carstiars manner on night as robbers seek'ed to steal they're belongings. '''Eleanor Rose Carstairs: '''Heophoros shared a bond with his mother that never broke. He loved her and wrote to her every day wile away at schooling. Upon his own death, He confided in his mother with his tale of tramatic events and as he did so. She still held the love of a mother for him. She was murdered along with his father and brother the night of the robbery on Carstairs manner on April 4, 1724 '''James Gavin: Heophoros was saved by Gavin from the mysterious warlock who had destroyed his body. Gavin Had bind'ed heophoroses body to ten thousand geometalic cogs of his own creation. after saving the boys life. Gavin took him under his wing as the son he never had. Teaching him control of his new body and use of his new ability's. He told him though that with more practice and meditation he would learn new ways to use his ability's. Gavin passed away on September 6 1727. the day before the boys 27th birthday. 'Partner' Heophoros does not have a partner as of yet due to his condition. 'Children' Heophoros does not have any children due to his condition 'Friendships' (to be completed at a later time once friendships are forged.) Background Category:Characters